Be Happy
by ika.zordick
Summary: Lee Sungmin, yeoja manis yang memiliki hidup yang ia rasa tak adil untuknya. Hingga ia bertemu dengan dokter yang di yakini kakaknya bisa mengobatinya. Setelah itulah hidupnya menjadi berubah. KYUMIN, YEMIN, HAEHYUK, KITEUK


**Be Happy**

**Cast : Sungmin, Yesung, kyuhyun dan other**

**Summary: Lee Sungmin, yeoja manis yang memiliki hidup yang ia rasa tak adil untuknya. Hingga ia bertemu dengan dokter yang di yakini kakaknya bisa mengobatinya. Setelah itulah hidupnya menjadi berubah. KYUMIN, YEMIN, HAEHYUK, KITEUK**

**Warn: GS, Typo, AU, OOC, tingkat imajinasi tinggi!**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Fantasy, Hurt**

**.**

**.**

Menjelang puasa ada baiknya saya membuat sesekali pure pairing. Kekekeke~

Ini khusus bagi reader yang sering syok dengan pair gila saya.

.

.

%ika. Zordick%

Hei….

Aku baru saja terjatuh ke dalam jurang yang bahkan tak seorang pun melihat dasarnya.

Aku di dorong oleh 'CINTA' dengan motif 'GENGSI'.

Tersenyum bukanlah pilihan yang terbaikkan? Akhirnya aku menangis.

Lalu apa yang akan dilakukannya di atas jurang? Apakah ikut menangis bersamaku?

Dia bersimpati, dan dia mengulurkan tali untukku dengan alasan 'AKU MENYEDIHKAN'

%ika. Zordick%

Sungmin Pov.

Ku hela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Mencoba menikmati cuaca yang sebenarnya jauh dari kata cerah. Kutatap langit dari jendela kelas tempatku berada. Bukankah begitu gelap? Ku pejamkan mataku, merasakan semilir angin sejuk menerpa wajahku. Dingin~

Yah….

Cuaca memang mendung. Sebuah pertanda bahwa langit akan mengeluarkan rahmat yang diberikan Tuhan berupa buliran air hujan yang dingin. Buliran yang menyapu dosa akibat ribuan factor yang entah dari mana asalnya. Siapapun tak bisa membayangkan jika air bersih itu enggan untuk turun. Manusia akan kelaparan dan menghalalkan segala cara untuk tetap hidup kan? Bukankah begitu?

Ada yang salah dengan kata-kataku?

Ada yang salah dengan kalimatku bahwa manusia tak pernah bisa bersyukur dengan kesempurnaan rencana yang Tuhan berikan?

Dan aku…

Aku termasuk dari salah seorang manusia picik itu.

Ku hirup udara, berusaha menenangkan pikiranku yang tak kutahu kemana lagi arahnya. Sesungguhnya aku selalu bertanya dalam hatiku. Bertanya pada segalanya nya bisa yang kupertanyakan. Bertanya pada siapapun. Tapi mengapa tak ada satupun yang tertarik untuk menjawab?

Apakah aku sungguh tak punya kesempatan lagi?

Kesempatan… untuk melihat langit. Untuk berjalan di atas bumi lagi. Untuk merasakan semilir angin ini. Untuk mendengar suara dunia dan untuk merasakan sekali saja manisnya 'cinta' yang selalu di katakan indah oleh semua orang.

Aku ingin! Dan aku harap aku bisa merasakannya.

Aku belum puas dengan segalanya yang kurasakan sekarang. Kumohon… jawablah Tuhan! Mengapa kau tak bisa memberikanku kesempatan?

"Min-ah!" Teriak sebuah suara yang amat familiar di telingaku. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku, mencoba mencari sosoknya di dalam kelas. "Di bawah!" lanjutnya memberi tahu posisinya. Aku mendongak dan menolehkan pandanganku padanya. Dia… LEE DONG HAE. Sahabatku yang bagai pangeran berkuda putih.

Dia melambaikan tangannya padaku. Aku tersenyum dan namja bersurai brunette dengan senyuman charming yang selalu sukses membuat semua yeoja tergila-gila padanya lebih memperlebar senyumannya. Bukankah dia amat sangat tampan? Dengan pancaran kepolosan dari dua obsidian kecoklatan yang dimilikinya.

Sungguh seperti pangeran, namun sayangnya aku bukanlah putri yang di takdirkan untuknya. Putri nya itu adalah yeoja manis yang kini mengeluarkan gummy smile yang ikut melambai padaku. Yeoja yang di rengkuhnya posesif di sampingnya. "Hae…." Apa suaraku bisa terdengar olehnya?

Aku berharap, jika sahabatku itu menjadikanku sebagai putrid di dalam cerita dongeng. Membahagiakanku seperti yeoja chingunya yang kelewat hyperaktif tersebut. Namun, lee sungmin, kau dan donghae sama sekali tak punya cinta di antara kalian. Bukankah begitu?

"Minnie, aku tak bisa pulang bersamamu hari ini" jeritnya padaku.

Wae Hae? Apa karena Lee Hyuk Jae—yeojachingumu itu lagi? Kau selalu bersamanya dan meninggalkanku. Kau tak adil Hae! Aku jauh lebih membutuhkanmu dari pada dirinya. Lee donghae! Kumohon! Jangan bersamanya! Temani aku! "Aku ingin kencan dengan hyukkie" dia nyengir dengan tampang polosnya.

Dadaku bergemuruh sakit. Selalu saja begitu. "Nee… Pergilah! Nanti kalian keburu kehujanan" sahutku. Bukankah kau MUNAFIK sungmin—ssi. Kau selalu saja tak bisa memintanya untuk kembali menemanimu seperti hari-hari yang kau jalani sebelumnya. Sebelum kehadiran lee hyuk jae dalam hidup kami. Tapi, apa hakku? Aku hanya sahabat sang pangeran, yang harusnya membantu pangeran mendapatkan keinginannya kan?

Dongeng….

Apa kalian percaya itu? Cerita di mana semuanya membutuhkan keajaiban. Cerita yang selalu sukses membuatku tersenyum penuh harapan setelah mendengarnya.

Aku TIDAK! Karena, keajaiban tak pernah datang dalam hidupku.

Aku menghela nafas, aku harus segera pulang. Ku langkahkan kakiku keluar dari pintu kelas yang memang sudah kosong dari tiga puluh menit yang lalu.

%ika. Zordick%

Langkahku terhenti. Suara indah yang selalu menggetarkan hatiku terdengar. Ku pejamkan mata ini menikmati nyanyiannya yang selalu ku curi dengar setiap melewati ruang masuk. Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaanku sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Suara inilah yang membuat hatiku yang kecewa kembali ceria. Melupakan sejenak kerisauan dalam hidupku.

Bukankah aku yeoja memalukan? Aku tak pernah menyatakan cinta padanya. Namja yang selalu membuat hatiku berdetak tak karuan. Namja tampan yang bersuara indah. Manusia bersosok malaikat yang membuatku menjadi merasa beruntung bernafas lebih lama hanya untuk melihatnya. Mendengar suaranya.

Ahh~ jangankan untuk mengutarakan isi hatiku! Untuk menatapnya secara langsung saja aku tak berani. Ayolah… ini bukan cerita dongeng. Dia pangeran di sekolah ini dan aku? Hanya yeoja biasa-biasa saja yang hidupnya biasa-biasa saja.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" aku terlonjak kaget saat menemukan sosoknya kini tepat di depan wajahku.

"GYAAAA" sontak aku berteriak. Dia ikut berteriak terkejut karena teriakanku yang tak seharusnya keluar.

"Mian… apa aku mengejutkanmu?" suaranya sungguh menenangkan hati. Aku menunduk menyembunyikan warna merah jelas yang tercetak di pipiku. Baru kali ini aku berbicara dengannya. Sedekat ini dengannya.

Senyumnya yang indah. Rambut hitamnya yang seikit acak. Bibirnya yang terlihat manis. Hidungnya yang mancung. Dia karya Tuhan yang sempurna. Indah…. Belum lagi suaranya yang menawan.

"Gwechana?" tanyanya cemas karena sedari tadi aku hanya diam.

"Gwechana sunbae" jawabku masih terus menunduk. Aku terlalu gugup menatap kedalam manic hitam indahnya.

"Siapa namamu?" dia mengangkat daguku. Menatap kedalam mata foxy ku. Senyumnya yang indah kembali terlihat di wajah tampannya. Membuat nafasku serasa memburu.

Aku mundur, membuat tangannya terlepas dari wajahku. "Lee Sungmin"

"Mian… kau mirip seseorang." Dia menggaruk kepalanya. Salah tingkah.

Aku tersenyum. Rasanya aku ingin pergi sekarang juga atau jantungku akan meledak. "Kau panggil Yesung oppa saja eoh, sungmin—ssi"

Aku mendongak. "Aku Cuma tak mau di panggil dengan panggilan tua seperti sunbae" cengirnya kemudian. Membuatku mengangguk ragu. Ragu… benarkah ini nyata?

"YAK! YESUNG! SAMPAI KAPAN KAU AKAN MENGGODA ADIK KELAS? CEPAT LANJUTKAN LATIHANNYA" teriak seseorang sangar dari dalam ruangan music.

"Nee…Nee… kau cerewet sekali chullie noona" katanya dengan suara yang agak keras. "Oppa latihan dulu eoh! Kalau kau ada waktu masuklah!" ajaknya.

Seandainya jika aku bisa…. Aku akan melakukannya oppa.

"Lain kali saja oppa" ujarku kemudian berlari meninggalkannya.

%ika. Zordick%

Ku buka pintu berwarna merah muda gelap yang kini di hadapanku. aku mengunci pintu itu setelah aku berada di dalamnya. Ku edarkan seluruh pandanganku ke ruangan serba pink yang memang merupakan warna kesukaanku. Ini kamarku… kamar yeoja manis yang selalu membuat donghae berteriak "INI MERUSAK MATAKU" setiap dia memasukinya.

Bukankah dia amat lucu? Dia adalah sahabat terbaikku dari aku sangat kecil. Sahabat yang sudah kuanggap seperti saudara kandungku. Hanya saja dia tak ada di sampingku sekarang seperti yang biasa ia lakukan dahulu.

Aku menghela nafas lagi, kurebahkan tubuhku di tempat tidur berspray pink yang sangat kusukai. Nyaman sekali… aku tersenyum mengingatnya yang akan selalu menangis sepeti bayi dan keegoisannya yang terkadang tak bisa ditolerir. Tapi dia manis, sifarnya yang kontras denganku membuat kami saling mengisi.

Hah… AKU MERINDUKANMU HAE. Kuharap setelah kau berkencan dengan yeojachingumu itu kau menyempatkan dirimu untuk mengunjungiku.

Kembali ku dudukkan diriku di tepi ranjang. Menatap figura kecil di atas meja belajarku. Ada aku, hae dan siwon oppa—oppa kandungku di sana. Kami bertiga tersenyum manis. Donghae seolah melupakan ia laki-laki dan memasang gaya tak mau kalah aegyo dariku. Aku tertawa mengingatnya.

Tes…

Tes….

Tess…

Aku menunduk, buliran hangat berwarna merah tumpah mengotori rok seragam sekolahku. Dengan kasar aku menghapus darah yang kutahu berasal dari hidungku. Tapi kenapa cairan amis menjijikkan ini tak bisa berhenti malah menguncur makin deras. Aku berusaha menghentikannya. Menghapusnya dengan kuat dengan tanganku.

Untuk pertama kalinya aku jijik dengan darahku sendiri. Ada sebuah kesan yang tak pernah bisa kuhilangkan saat benda ini mengalir dari hidungku. "TAKUT" ya… aku selalu ketakutan. Tanpa sadar isakkan lolos dari bibirku, aku makin gencar menghapus darah itu.

"KENAPA TIDAK MAU BERHENTI?" teriakku frustasi. Tanganku sudah penuh dengan darah segar. Aku berteriak dan menangis meraung, aku sungguh akan mati. Aku sungguh takkan pernah mendapatkan kesempatan untuk bersyukur.

Dapat ku dengar suara langkah cepat di depan kamarku. Mengetuk pintu kamarku. "Min! gwechanayo? Buka pintunya!" teriak seseorang dari luar sana. Aku tak terlalu memperdulikannya. Aku masih terlalu sibuk menangis sekarang.

Aku tahu dia siapa. Oppaku yang selalu pulang cepat belakangan ini. Dia menggedor pintu kamarku. "Sungmin! Buka pintunya!" aku tak mampu berdiri lagi oppa, kakiku lemas.

BRUUK… dia mendobrak pintu kamarku. Namja tinggi bertubuh atletis itu memelukku erat. Tak peduli dengan darah menjijikkan ini akan mengotori kemeja kerjanya. Aku menangis lebih keras dalam pelukannya. "Tidak mau berhenti oppa! Bagaimana ini?" aduku di tengah raungan tangisku.

"Ssshh… uljima Minnie! Gwechanayo… jangan menangis lagi" ujarnya di telingaku. "Oppa sudah menemukan dokter yang cocok untukmu"

%ika. Zordick%

Oppaku menggandeng erat tangan mungilku di dalam tangan besarnya. Tangannya terulur untuk mengelus rambut hitamku. Menenangkanku dan terus tanpa lelah memberiku harapan yang lebih besar. Lihatlah oppa…. Wajah tampanmu itu menyiratkan kelelahan yang amat besar.

Pasti karena mencari dokter untukku. Aku bahkan tak ingat kau pernah tidur sejak aku di diagnosa akan segera meninggalkan dunia ini. Kau bekerja sebentar, kemudian kembali menemaniku, menjagaku tanpa ada keluh kesah sama sekali.

Kemana oppa tampanku yang selalu tersenyum? Kemana oppa tampanku yang selalu di rebutkan para yeoja? Kemana oppa tampanku yang selalu bahagia? Aku adalah pendosa karena membuatmu menjadi seperti ini.

Kini oppa merangkul pinggangku. Berbisik di telingaku "Jangan pernah menyerah min! oppa masih membutuhkanmu di dunia ini". Sebuah kekuatan muncul kembali dari hatiku, demi oppa… aku harus bertahan. Tapi oppa tak bisakah sehari saja kau tak memikirkanku? Karena inilah kau gagal menikah dengan beberapa yeoja sebelumnya.

Bukankah wajar jika aku menyerah? Ini kesekian kalinya oppaku mencarikanku dokter. Dan selama ini pula mereka mengatakan aku tak ada harapan lagi. Membuat hatinya kembali sakit dan membuat hatiku semakin kecut untuk bertahan.

Kami berhenti di depan sebuah pintu kayu coklat yang berbeda dari pada yang lain di rumah sakit ini. Aku membaca papan nama di depan pintu "DR. KIM KIBUM" begitulah isinya. Apa dia dokter yang dimaksudkan oppaku. Kenapa bahkan tak ada seorang pasien pun di depan ruang tunggunya? Benarkah dia dokter yang hebat?

Aku meragu sejenak, hingga seorang perawat menghampiri kami. Dokter cantik dengan rambut pirang se pinggang. Tubuhnya tinggi dan senyumnya sangat indah. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya lembut dan sopan. Baru kali ini aku melihat yeoja secantik ini. Aku bisa melihat tatapan kagum dari oppaku. Apa dia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan perawat yang bername tag "KIM LEETEUK".

"Apa dokter Kim ada?" Tanya oppa setelah berhasil mengontrol keterpesonaannya pada perawat cantik tersebut.

"Anda sudah buat janji terlebih dahulu tuan?" perawat leeteuk kembali mengeluarkan senyumannya. Aku yang bahkan seorang yeoja sama sepertinya, harus bersedia mengakui betapa pesonanya membuatku kagum. Oppaku mengangguk, ditunjukkannya selembar kertas pada perawat leeteuk. "Silahkan.." perawat tersebut membuka pintu coklat berukiran mawar hitam dihadapan kami.

Tampaklah ruangan yang di dominasi dengan warna putih dan hitam. Ruangan yang tak pernah kutemui designnya sebelumnya. Begitu sederhana namun mampu meyakinkanmu bahwa kau tengah berada di surga. Begitu nyaman dan tenang. Bersih dan harum tanpa celah apapun. Kami di persilahkan duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan seorang namja berpakaian serba putih.

Namja yang kurasa sebaya denganku. Namja dengan surai hitam yang begitu kontras dengan kulit putih saljunya. Namja yang mempunyai bibir semerah darah yang menggoda. "Oppa~" aku menggenggam tangan oppaku kuat. Apa ini dokter yang dimaksudkan? Apakah dia kim kibum?

Ekpresi stoicknya yang entah kenapa membuat wajahnya terlihat begitu tampan. Dia menatap perawat leeteuk sekilas. "Dia Tuan Lee yang sudah membuat janji dengan anda sebelumnya dokter" jelas Leeteuk—ssi yang seolah membaca raut datar dari sang dokter.

"Kim kibum imnida" dia membungkuk sekilas memperkenalkan dirinya. Dia menatap ke dalam mataku. Membuatku enggan berpaling darinya. "Apa anda percaya anak berusia 15 tahun mampu mengobati adik cantik anda?" dia beralih pada oppa. Menyelami mata oppa seperti yang ia lakukan padaku. Senyuman yang cukup tipis terlihat di wajahnya saat menatapi mata oppa.

"Aku percaya. Dokter adalah lulusan terbaik universitas terbaik dunia. Bagaimana bisa aku tak bisa percaya" jawab oppaku tulus. Membuat tubuhku meremang. Mana mungkin namja yang bahkan lebih muda dariku bisa mendapatkan gelar dokter di usianya yang begitu muda? Ini GILA.

Dia beralih menatapku. Aku menelan ludahku susah payah. "Apa kau percaya keajaiban Sungmin—ssi?" tanyanya yang membuat tubuhku menegang. Aku tidak percaya. Ini bukan cerita dongeng. Ini dunia nyata. Tidak ada keajaiban di dunia ini. Bukankah begitu?

"Kalau begitu selamat datang di dalam cerita dongeng" ujarnya yang seolah membaca pikiranku atau mungkin ia memang bisa membaca pikiranku. Dia masih tak berekspresi.

"Noona… bisa ambilkan obatku?" dia melirik perawat leeteuk sekali lagi. Perawat itu tersenyum dan memberikan sebungkus permen padanya. Ia memberikannya padaku. "Makanlah ini! Dan camkan dalam hatimu kau akan mendapatkan keajaiban yang kau inginkan"

Aku segera memasukkan permen itu ke dalam tasku. Dokter tersebut menghampiriku, menepuk bahuku lembut. Kembali menatap ke dalam mataku. Kemudian aku bisa melihat senyuman indahnya terukir di bibir merahnya. Entah halusinasi atau apa, aku bisa melihat sayap hitam indah mengepak di belakang punggungnya. Semakin aku percaya itu sepasang sayap maka sayap itu semakin terlihat jelas.

Aku tertegun melihat namja mempesona ini. Apa oppaku tak bisa melihat sayap di punggung dokter? "Kau hanya cukup percaya" ujarnya mengecup pucuk kepalaku. "Noona, kau harus percaya dengan segala keajaiban yang akan terjadi"

Dia kemudian melepaskanku. Sedikit menjauh dan menatap tajam pada oppaku yang masih terpesona pada keindahan perawat leeteuk yang sudah siap mengantar kami keluar dari ruangan ini. "EHEM!" dokter kibum berdehem. Membuat leeteuk—ssi tersenyum canggung. "Dia istriku, Tuan Lee" peringatnya yang jujur membuatku menjadi lebih terkejut. Oppaku pasti sama terkejutnya denganku.

Leeteuk tersenyum manis dan merengut sekilas pada sang dokter. "Mari saya antar!" ucapnya sopan.

%ika. Zordick%

Author pov.

Seorang yeoja cantik berpakaian perawat sedang bergelayut manja di bahu suaminya yang seorang dokter muda. Rambut pirangnya sepinggang menguatkan kecantikannya, bulu mata yang panjang dan lentik, bola mata kecoklatan yang tak mampu membuat orang menolak pesonanya. Badan yang ramping serta bentuk tubuh yang terbilang sexy meski ia mengenakan pakaian perawat yang amat sopan. Tubuhnya tinggi dan kulit putihnya yang membuat orang ragu untuk tak memujinya sebagai yeoja idaman.

"Yeobo… yeoja itu sudah tak ada harapan. Dia akan meninggal besok, kenapa kau tertarik untuk menolongnya?" suara manjanya bisa kapan saja membuat darah namja bergejolak minta dia memanggil nama mereka.

Sang suami, namja muda berwajah stoick hanya bergumam. Seolah tak menggubris pesona sang istri yang tengah menggodanya. Namja tampan dengan wajah kekanakan itu masih setia berselingkuh dengan PSP putihnya rupanya. Demi apapun rasanya leeteuk—yeoja cantik itu ingin melempar wajah tampan suaminya dengan tubuh selingkuhan suaminya tersebut sekarang juga.

"YANG MULIA KIM KIBUM!" teriak leeteuk sangar, yang membuat kibum—suaminya meletakkan tubuh selingkuhan yang mungkin dalam pikirannya jauh lebih menarik daripada tubuh sexy leeteuk.

"Waeyo noona?" dia melirik leeteuk malas. Membuat leeteuk mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tidak cocok sekali dia beraegyo ria pada suaminya yang tampak tak terpengaruh sedikitpun. Mengingat pautan umur mereka yang terbilang cukup besar.

Kibum terkekeh, di tepuknya pahanya dan leeteuk mengerti untuk duduk di pangkuan sang suami. Tangan kibum melingkar di pinggang ramping leeteuk. "Kenapa kau tertarik menolong yeoja yang harus mati besok?"

"Wae? Cemburu noona? Ah~ dia memang lebih manis dan sepadan denganku disbanding dirimu" sahut kibum sambil menghirup kuat aroma manis yang menguar dari leher leeteuk.

Leeteuk memutar bola matanya. "Aku lebih takut benda jelek ini yang akan merebutmu dariku!" pekik leeteuk melempar PSP putih kibum kelantai tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" kibum hendak bangkit, namun leeteuk dengan cepat berbalik dan menyeringgai mengerikan. "Jika kau berani memilih barang laknat itu! Kau akan kehilangan jatah dariku untuk seminggu kedepan"

Baiklah dokter berwajah stoick kita harus rela ketakutan mendengar ancaman istri cantiknya. Dia diam dan bersunggut kesal. Leeteuk mencium pipi kibum, "Dasar anak nakal"

"Bukankah kau yang lebih nakal, noona" leeteuk melirik seorang namja bertubuh kurus tinggi yang tengah menyeringgai, mencampuri dengan seenak jidatnya pembicaraan dalam rumah tangga orang. "Aku pernah mengintip kalian dan yang mulia kibum terlihat pasif" ejek namja tampan dengan rambut kecoklatan ikal.

"Ah… kau sudah datang Kyuhyun?" kibum mengangkat tubuh leeteuk di atasnya. Menyuruh yeoja cantik itu berdiri sebentar. "Ada apa yang mulia memanggilku?" Tanya kyuhyun yang sama sekali tidak ada rasa hormat dalam nada bicaranya.

"Pinjam PSPmu" jawab kibum santai yang langsung membuat kyuhyun melotot. Leeteuk berusaha menahan tawanya saat kyuhyun menunjukkan wajah kecewa karena kibum sudah memegang PSP hitamnya dan mulai memainkannya entah sejak kapan. Jangan pertanyakan sejak kapan namja itu mendapatkan PSP kyuhyun.

"Aku ada pekerjaan untukmu, temani Lee Sungmin dan pastikan ia mendapatkan tanggal kematian yang ia rasa pas untuknya" kibum tampak tak terlalu tertarik memandangi ekspresi memelas kyuhyun.

"Noona… lakukan sesuatu dengan PSP ku" rengek kyuhyun yang hanya dibalas senyuman oleh leeteuk.

"Kenapa kau masih di sini? Cepat pergi! Ini hukuman untuk mu karena kau mengatakan aku pasif! Aku menyita PSP ini" suara kibum masih datar. Leeteuk berusaha menahan tawanya. "Tapi kembalikan PSPku dulu!"

"Anniyo… Thanatos babo! Cepatlah pergi, agar aku bisa membuktikan kalau aku tidak pasif untuk persefoneku" wajah leeteuk langsung memerah, rasanya ia malu sekali. Bagaimana mungkin suaminya tanpa rasa berdosa mengatakan itu di depan kyuhyun. Kibum meraih tubuh leeteuk tanpa aba-aba, yeoja itu menarik PSP hitam dari tangan suaminya saat suaminya mulai sibuk menjilati lehernya. Dilemparnya PSP hitam itu pada kyuhyun. "Aku berhutang padamu, kyu!" ujar leeteuk sambil menampilkan smirk yang entah kenapa menambah kesan nakal padanya.

"Shit!" kyuhyun menangkap PSPnya kemudian menghilang. Meninggalkan ruangan serba putih yang di penuhi desahan erotis.

%ika. Zordick%

Sungmin Pov.

Aku melangkah gontai memasuki ruangan kelasku. Kudapati sosok donghae yang kini sedang melipat wajahnya. Bertekuk dan bibirnya yang manyun. Aku bisa menduga, dia pasti sedang kesal karena suatu hal. Ada apa? Apa dia bertengkar dengan hyukkie lagi?

"Hae.." panggilku pelan, dia mendongak dan matanya berubah menyiratkan kebahagiaan. "Kau lama sekali Minnie! Aku cape menunggumu tahu!"

"Waeyo?"

Dia tersenyum dan kembali memperlihatkan senyum charmingnya. Di elusnya rambutku. "Entah kenapa mendadak aku merindukanmu. Jadi ingin melihatmu dulu sebelum masuk kelas" jelasnya dengan mata berbinar. Aku ikut tersenyum, Haeku yang dulu kembali. Bagaimana bisa?

"Hyukkie mana?" tanyaku yang membuat ia tertawa.

"Dia sedang memarahiku karena kau minnie~" jelas donghae yang membuat alisku berkerut. "Entah kenapa aku terus mencemaskanmu saat kami berkencan. Dan dia menyuruhku untuk menjagamu dulu. Belakangan ini dia merasa wajahmu sangat pucat. Dia bilang, dia seperti merebutku darimu"

Aku tersenyum, terima kasih hyukkie. Kau memang yeoja baik. Donghae kemudian mendengus lagi. "Kau harus hati-hati dengan buaya baru yang masuk di kelas satu eoh!" bisik donghae. Aku memperhatikan sekelilingku, tidak ada yeoja di sini. Aku mengerti maksudnya, anak baru yang tampan pasti mengganggu suasana tentram sekolah.

%ika. Zordick%

"Kau salah hyukkie, jawabannya itu B! gimana sih" protes Donghae tak senang.

"Kau yang salah hae babo! Jawabannya C! aku sudah membacanya kemarin" balas eunhyuk tak mau kalah. Sepertinya dari tadi mereka bertengkar mengenai jawaban ujian yang sebenarnya jawabannya A. biarlah… aku tak terlalu tertarik mencampuri perkelahian mereka. Karena mereka akan sama-sama menangis jika tahu jawaban yang sebenarnya.

Aku sekarang sedang berada di antara dua sejoli yang sibuk berdebat ini. Hingga sebuah suara membuat mereka diam. Suara emas yang memanggil namaku. "Sungmin—ssi" betapa terkejutnya aku melihat Yesung oppa yang kini sedang mengatur nafasnya akibat berlari hanya untuk menghampiriku. Apa aku terlalu percaya diri?

"Oppa…" aku menunduk, bahkan tubuhnya yang sedang kelelahan pun begitu membuat jantungku bergetar.

Donghae dan eunhyuk tersenyum penuh arti. Yaa… mereka berdua tahu bahwa aku sudah sejak lama jatuh cinta dengan salah satu sunbae populer ini atau donghae lebih suka menyebutnya dengan 'buaya'. "Minggu depan apa kau ada acara?" tanyanya yang membuatku menggeleng lemah.

Dia tersenyum puas. "Ini untukmu, jika kedua temanmu mau ikut tidak masalah" katanya memberikan aku tiga buah tiket. Aku menatapnya tak percaya. "Aku ingin kau melihatku di panggung pertamaku, kau harus datang eoh!"

"Tentu saja hyung! Kau tenang saja, akan kupastikan sungmin datang sebagai penonton tercantikmu" celutuk Donghae sambil nyengir. Eunhyuk tak kalah antusias dan memancing tawa Yesung hyung.

"Aku takkan bernyanyi jika kau datang. Arraso~" ucap Yesung oppa kemudian mengacak rambutku. "Dadah~ Minnie" aku tersenyum. Ini hari terbaik untukku. Aku menatap tiket yang tadi di berikan Yesung oppa. Air mata kebahagiaan lolos begitu saja dari mataku. Membuat eunhyuk dan donghae berteriak panic. Donghae langsung memelukku.

"Aku kan sering bilang, aku tak suka melihatmu menangis!" rajuk donghae menepuk kepalaku yang tenggelam di dadanya. "Minnie, kalau kau menangis aku jadi mau menangis juga" bisik eunhyuk lirih. Membuatku segera menghapus air mataku.

%ika. Zordick%

Tawa kami bertiga terdengar saling bersahutan. Eunhyuk tampak senang menceritakan kisah konyol donghae saat berkencan dengannya yang hanya membuat donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya. Aku tertawa, aku ikut menceritakan aib donghae dulu yang mencoba segala cara untuk mendekati eunhyuk yang sama sekali tak menggubrisnya dulu.

Sekali lagi sosok tak terduga menghampiri kami. Namja bertubuh tinggi kurus dengan surai coklat ikal. Wajahnya tampan namun seringgaian mengerikan tersemat di wajah dinginnya. "Dia buaya baru yang tadi kukatakan" jelas donghae yang cukup membuatku mengerti banyak yeoja yang mengerubungi kami.

Eunhyuk menatap namja ini. "Dia sangat tampan" kagum eunhyuk dengan mata berbinar. Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya lagi. "Cho Kyuhyun imnida" dia membungkuk formal dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu cho kyuhyun—ssi" dengus donghae sebal. Aku tersenyum melihat ekpresi donghae yang makin tak karuan.

"Sunbae…." Dia menatapku lekat. "Aku menyukaimu pada pandangan pertama! Jadilah yeojachinguku"

"MWOOOO?" teriak semua orang selain aku ricuh. Aku bahkan belum mencerna kata-katanya dengan benar. Namja ini benar-benar memintaku jadi yeojachingunya. Lihat tampangnya yang datar, tak ada tempat romantic, tak ada ekpresi malu-malu atau meyakinkanku. Semua terjadi dengan begitu mudahnya.

"Mianhe… aku tak suka dengan orang yang bermain-main dengan hubungan" aku masih tersenyum dengan manis. Membuat donghae tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Dia menatap kedalam mataku. Dia menyeringgai. Di keluarkannya surat beramplop pink dari saku blazer seragamnya. "Ini…" aku mengeriyit heran.

Dia tersenyum dengan sangat manis. "Surat cinta…. Harap kau membacanya sunbae!" dengan perasaan ragu aku menerima surat tersebut. Dia kemudian melangkah menjauhiku, tapi dia berbalik lagi. CUP….. dia mengecup bibirku kilat. "Kau harus memberiku kesempatan Minnie sunbae" seringgainya kemudian berjalan dengan santai menjauhiku.

Semua orang terpelongo. Tubuhku merosot ke tanah. Jantungku berdetak tak karuan. Wajahku memanas. Dia… baru saja menciumku. Aku memegang bibirku. "SIALAN! ITU CIUMAN PERTAMAKU!" teriakku kalap sambil mengumpat hooboe kurang ajar bernama CHO KYUHYUN itu.

TBC or END

Sepertinya saya memang tak cocok menulis KYUMIN DAN HAE HYUK.

Reviewnya Plizzz….


End file.
